Digimon x! Ep.4 Burrow On Burrowmon!
by moocow162
Summary: ok this is the fourth part. Jay is about to recieve his second digimon. And Kabremon will digivolve to a new level!


Digimon x Episode 4- Burrow on Burrowmon!  
  
Jay: Last time Kabremon and I went to fight Seadramon. He almost had me when Kabremon jumped in front of his Ice Needle attack. This caused the digi-armor-egg of courage to respond. Kabremon digivolved into the cool Flarefelinmon. He used the Cinder Slash attack and destroyed Seadramon. It just makes me wonder what is making this digimon go evil?  
  
Jay and T.K. went to see Izzy. He was about 25 now. He would always sit alone in his apartment and work on his computer. When he opened the door it looked like he had not been outside in weeks. His eyes were bloodshot and he had a dark 5oclock shadow.  
"Here, wait here a couple seconds." After he left we heard him close a few windows on his laptop. "Ok, come in."  
"We need you to take a look at Jay's new digivice." T.K. said.  
"Huh, oh yeah, you called me about this." He walked towards his computer, which was the only source of light in the room. He looked at it under the blue light. He started to fiddle with the buttons. Suddenly a red light flew out of the digivice and turned into Kabremon.  
"Oh, oops wrong button." A few minutes later Izzy stood up and turned on the light. "As far as I can tell this has a storage system. It seems that it holds digi-armor-eggs and a four digimon. Not just any four, but certian ones. The digivice has a scanner that will pick up on their digi-data. They are chosen. Prodigy-mon is what I would say." Meanwhile Kabremon was fiddling with the many electrical divices in the room. He was messing with the telivision knobs when it clicked on.  
"News Flash! A huge monster in attacking downtown Tokyo! Not like this is anysuprise though after all the sightings that have been going on."  
  
DOWNTOWN TOKYO...  
  
Flarefelinmon was using all his attacks on this digimon, but nothing fazed him.  
  
"Minermon"  
"I am Minermon, my Drill Boom sends out tiny explosive drills that really give you a shock!"  
Minermon was a four legged digimon that was covered in a shiny silver shell. His legs, tail, arms, and even part of his head was covered in drills!  
"Drill Boom!" 4 tiny drills flew towards Flarefelinmon. He stepped out of the way, but the drills turned around and came back.  
"Cinder Slash" He slashed at the drills and they exploded in the air. Suddenly Jay's digivice started to beep. He looked at it and noticed a tiny digiegg on the screen. It started to crack open. A tiny star came out of the egg.  
"Flamefelinmon! My digivice is picking up a Prodigy-mon!"  
"All right!" Flarefelinmon jumped at Minermon.  
"Shell Shock!" An electrical charge ran through Minermon's shell. It hit Flarefelinmon, he fell to the ground. His armor receded and he shrunk back to Kabremon.  
"Raging Blaster" the voice came out of nowhere. So did the bullets. Laser bullets flew towards Minermon's rock hard shell. They made a loud ping noise when they hit.   
"Kabremon Digivolve!"  
  
"Kabremon Digivolve to..."  
Kabremon grew in size, his horn got bigger, his claws were replaced with hands, then blades sprung out from his knuckles.  
"Kongamon"  
  
"Kongamon"  
"I am Kongamon, I am the evolved form of Kabremon. Cracking Pounce is my most powerful attack."  
"Wow! Kongamon is way cool!" Jay yelled.  
"High Whirl" Kongamon flew into the air. He started spinning and stuck his foot out.  
"Drill Boom" Kongamon destroyed the tiny drills.  
"Cracking Pounce" Kongamon flies high in the air and releases all his energy into one fist. He crashed down on Minermon. "Owwwwww! That really hurt!" Minermon yelled as he dissolved into tiny particals of digi-data. In his place was a floating yellow bal of energy. The ball shifted into a digimon!  
  
"Burrowmon"  
"I am Burrowmon, I obliterate enimies with my Sand Slice!"  
  
"Another digimon!?" Jay was overwhelmed. The two digimon returned to energy state and went into Jay's digivice. He had to tell T.K.!  
  
HEY IF YOU WANT THE FIRST THREE EMAIL ME AT MOOCOW162@HOTMAIL.COM! I will soon poste a website about this with pictures! 


End file.
